Cambiando de parecer
by Lin Zu
Summary: Se trata sobre el verdadero amor y la verdadera amistad en un dulce sorpresa de cumpleaños.


Dedicado a mi Melissa-senpai :3  
><span>Nota:<span> ¡Soy nueva en fanfiction :D  
><span>Aclaraciones:<span> no me pertenece nada, solo es mi imaginación.  
>Disfrútenlo! Y por favor reviews! v !<p>

**Cambiando de parecer**

Una mañana en Gakuen Alice…

-HO - TA- RU , buenos días ~

-Buenos días , baka

-No seas tan mala conmigo! :s

Hotaru le lanza su nueva creación "Super baka bum" a Mikan y esta se soba la cabeza por el golpe. -Oh, mi "super baka bum" si vale, gracias – dijo Hotaru sin ninguna expresión en su cara

–¿Cómo puedes ser tan fría conmigo? - dijo Mikan haciendo un puchero en sus cachetes. – Vamos a clase, baka – fue lo único que dijo Hotaru con una media sonrisa formada en su rostro.

Al llegar al curso Mikan siguió con su rutina de siempre, el entrar a clase y saludar a todos con su típica sonrisa. - ¡BUENOS DÍAS A TODOS! -fue lo que dijo para luego irse a su puesto junto a Natsume y Ruka –Buenos días Natsume y Ruka :D-

Natsume, como siempre con su manga, no le presto atención a lo que dijo pero Ruka hizo lo contrario -Buenos días Sakura – dijo Ruka-pyon.

-Nee~ Ruka–pyon me puedes ayudar en algo ?- dijo Mikan con una de sus sonrisa.

-Para que o en que cosa? – preguntó Ruka.

-Es un se-cre-to, luego te lo digo –respondió Mikan, Ruka se sonrojo y asintió diciendo "bueno".

–Bien, te espero en la hora de receso – afirmó Mikan algo nerviosa.

Así paso el tiempo y ya estaba tocando el receso

–Vamos, Ru-ka-pyon – dijo una Mikan desesperada.

-Hm – respondió Ruka todo sonrojado por lo que le había cogido la mano y jalado.

Iban caminando hasta llegar a un hermoso lago con aguas cristalinas del bosque.

-Nee, Ruka-pyon quiero decirte algo muy importante. – dijo Mikan con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-(he esperado tanto este momento…)- pensó el inocente Ruka

–Este… me…puedes…ayudar.. a.. a.. hacer un regalo de cumpleaños para Natsume?¡ v –terminó de preguntar Mikan algo nerviosa .

–Ah eso…- dijo un tanto decepcionado Ruka

–Entonces~ - dijo Mikan con la cara de cachorrito, Ruka se le acerca, pone una mano en el hombro de Mikan y le responde -Está bien… te ayudaré. – termina de decir un poco triste.

-Pasa algo Ruka–pyon? – dijo Mikan algo confundida.

-No nada…- en eso Mikan se acerca, a unos centímetros de él y lo abraza como si fuera un peluche.

-Gracias por comprenderme Ruka–pyon- dijo Mikan.

_POV de Ruka_

_Estaba ahí parada frente mío con una de sus hermosas sonrisas y me abraza, no sabía que hacer en ese momento, así que le correspondí el abrazo ._

_Fin de POV_

_POV de Natsume_

_Ellos estaban hay abrazados Ruka estaba muy sonrojado, lo mismo Mikan; como si tuvieran algo, estaba entre los arbustos espiándolos, decidí irme por que ya empezaba a estar quemando una hojas de los celos que tenía ._

_Fin de POV_

Así pasaron los minutos y decidieron irse al salón de diseños a diseñar el regalo para Natsume.

–Sakura , recuerdo que a Natsume no le gustan las cosas muy decoradas, le gusta lo sencillo o lo discreto en general, le gusta el chocolate envinado, los mangas, etc… - dijo Ruka con una mano en su barbilla, algo chistoso.

-¡Ya se que hacer!- exclamó Mikan con un foquito en su cabeza. -Hace mucho tiempo yo tenía una amiga que le encantaba hacer dulces. Me enseñó hacer algunos pero siempre decía "Los dulces tienen que hacer sonreír a la gente. por eso, hay que hacerlos con mucho amor y dedicación"- recordó Mikan.

-Y… bueno entonces?- preguntó Ruka.

-Se me ocurrió hacerle un helado de chocolate, que adentro tenga un poco de vino y almendras que este cubierto de leche condensada y oreo :3 .- dijo ilusionada Mikan.

-Bien, vamos!- exclamó Ruka.

Así pasaron las horas practicando, hasta que les salió bien.

-Ruka–pyon , lo logramos!- dijo Mikan feliz y un poco cansada.

-Hm , es mejor que vayas a dormir, mañana es el gran día.- dijo también cansado Ruka.

Al día siguiente Mikan se levantó con todos los ánimos, por que también era sábado y tenía más tiempo para hacer el helado junto con Ruka. ya eran las 11:00 am y se estaba dirigiendo a la sala de diseño con Ruka, pero se topan con Natsume y los queda viendo de reojo.

–Qué haces aquí manzanitas?- dijo sin ninguna expresión Natsume.

-Y-yo a-aquí c-con Ruka….- dijo tartamudeando Mikan y un poco nerviosa.

-Tss , me voy , no quiero interferir.- dijo un poco disgustado Natsume.

-Feliz cumpleaños Natsume- dijo firme Ruka.

-Gracias.- fue lo único que dijo Natsume antes de irse.

Luego de que Natsume ya se haya ido por completo, Mikan y Ruka empezaron a sacar los ingredientes de donde los dejaron. Mikan se encargaba de del chocolate envinado con las almendras y Ruka de tener listos los aderezos.

-Sakura, qué tal si le pones un poco de brillo?- pregunto Ruka.

-Pero.. brillo de qué? .- preguntó algo confundida Mikan.

-Brillo de azúcar morena .- dijo con una sonrisa Ruka.

-Yoshh , acabemos!-dijo Mikan bien animada. Mikan parecía una profesional al preparar el helado.

Una vez ya terminado, Ruka los puso en un recipiente de helado y luego en un repostero donde mantiene frío al helado.

-Bien yo pondré los aderezos en otros recipientes.-dijo un poco apresurado Ruka.

-Ok – dijo Mikan.

-Bien ya termine escondamos esto y vamos a cambiarnos.- dijo Ruka corriendo.

-Mh – asintió Mikan.

Una vez ya Mikan en su cuarto se puso un vestido hasta las rodillas sin mangas color rojo con un lazo blanco en la cintura y debajo del lazo cuadros negros y grises y arriba un corazón con pepitas plateadas, unas botas rojas y el cabello para un lado.

Mikan ya estaba lista para ir, pero antes de eso cogió una fundita roja amarrada con un lazo dorado. -Bien lo haré…-dijo Mikan muy decidida.

*En la fiesta*

-Mooo, ya comenzó la fiesta y ni Mikan ni Ruka llegan.-dijeron Tsubasa y Misaki a la vez.

-Tss.-hizo Natsume.

-Algo me dice que alguien está celoso~.- insinuó Tsubasa.

-Quieres que te queme verdad?- exclamo furioso Natsume. Hasta que abrieron las puertas del salón en eso entran Mikan y Ruka con una repostera con un mantel encima.

Mikan se para adelante y dice a todo pulmón -¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS NATSUME HYUUGA!-

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por lo dicho y luego continuó. -¡Ruka y yo tenemos una sorpresa para ti!.-y Mikan saca el mantel y enseña la repostera, se veía un cartel que decía: "Otosareta Tenshi" y abajo se veía el helado con los aderezos.

-Inventamos este helado para tí con todos nuestro sentimientos hacia ti!- Mikan cogió un cono le puso el helado y se lo paso a Ruka le puso la leche condensada en curvas y la oreo en las parte que falta luego la azúcar morena haciendo que brille, y se lo pasa a Mikan para que se lo dé a Natsume; Una vez ya cerca de Natsume Mikan le dice –Natsume feliz cumpleaños, por favor acepta los sentimientos de Ruka y los míos.-

Natsume solo hizo un "hm" y lo cogió y a la primera lamida se quedó con los ojos abiertos y, en su mente empezaron a salir imágenes de él y Mikan con Ruka en una cabaña ya mas grandes, Natsume diciéndole a Mikan "te amo" y Ruka sonriendo. Todo se veía tan suave en su imaginación hasta que una voz lo despertó.

–Natsume… Natsume!- decía Mikan.

-Q-qué pasa.- tartamudeó Natsume.

-N-Natsume vamos …acompáñame, puedes…

-Hm.- asintió.

Natsume y Mikan se dirigían al bosque de una manera silenciosa hasta llegar a un lago donde se reflejaba la luna y Mikan decidió romper el silencio. -Natsume… quiero decirte algo muy importante, yo… .- pero fue interrumpida.

-Mikan te amo…pero si tu decides estar con Ruka lo acepto, los ví abrazados.- dijo Natsume con cabeza agachada.

-Ah eso… Ruka estaba nervioso y lo abracé pero eso no significa que seamos más que amigos, aparte y vine aquí para darte esto.- y Mikan saca una fundita roja donde tenía una piedrita color naranja adentro.

-Esto es…- dijo Natsume sorprendido.- Estás segura?- pregunto.

-Sip, nunca he estado más segura. Natsume. t-e a-m-o.-dijo un tanto sonrojada Mikan.

-Creo que he cambiado de parecer a todo lo que pensé antes.-dijo Natsume con una pequeña pero notable sonrisa.

-A que te refieres Natsume…-dijo nerviosa Mikan.

-A que no debí ponerme enojado con las dos personas que más quiero.


End file.
